The present invention relates to pantyhose manufacture, and in particular to a device and method for inspecting pantyhose garments. Embodiments of the present invention are advantageous for efficient, in-line inspection of pantyhose garments for quality control purposes.
Quality control is an important aspect of successful pantyhose manufacturing operations. Pantyhose quality control inspections typically include assessment of alignment and stretch characteristics relative to pre-determined manufacturing specifications. For example, pantyhose quality control inspections often include assessment of gusset alignment, panty, or center seam, alignment and stretch, panty volume, toe length (toe seam position), and/or waistband stretch. Conventional pantyhose quality control inspection systems involve the use of multiple pieces of large, expensive equipment. The equipment can be placed at inspection stations in the manufacturing production line. However, due to space and time constraints in manufacturing processes, pantyhose quality control inspection is often performed at the conclusion of the manufacturing process at one or more inspection stations separate from the production line. Inspection at the end of the manufacturing process typically involves the use of several different pieces of inspection equipment, with each piece of equipment being used to inspect a different quality parameter. Thus, typical post-production inspections have the disadvantage of being inefficient and costly, in terms of both the equipment and labor required.
A disadvantage of conventional inspection devices and processes is that they do not include a means for inspecting the stretch of a panty center seam a means for inspecting the stretch of a waistband. Additionally, conventional inspection devices and processes do not include means for quantitatively measuring the degree of stretch and volume in a sample pantyhose garment. Another disadvantage is that conventional pantyhose inspection equipment and processes do not include the capability for inspecting multiple manufacturing parameters in a single device that can be efficiently and effectively utilized in a production line.
Yet another disadvantage of conventional pantyhose inspection equipment and processes relates to assessing gusset placement. When a pantyhose garment is manually inspected using conventional inspection panels, the pantyhose garment is placed over leg portions extending from the panel. In conventional inspection panels, the legs extend out straight along the longitudinal axis of the panel. The torque exerted on a pantyhose garment when placed over the legs on conventional inspection panels often causes the gusset to twist. Twisting causes the gusset to be misaligned and may result in an inaccurate assessment of gusset alignment relative is to comparison structures on the panel. Moreover, efforts to properly align a gusset on the panel may require moving to the opposite side of the panel to observe the opposite side of the gusset. Such alignment verification and realignment steps create inefficiencies and possible inaccuracies in the evaluation of gusset alignment.
Thus, there is a need for a pantyhose inspection device and method that allows for the inspection of multiple quality control parameters, including gusset alignment, panty center seam alignment and stretch, panty volume, defined toe length, and waistband stretch, in a single device. There is a need for a such pantyhose quality control inspection device that is simple and efficient to use. There is a need for an inspection device and method that allows for quantitative measurement of the degree of stretch and other parameters in a sample pantyhose garment. There is a need for a simple, efficient pantyhose quality control inspection device that avoids the need for large, complex, and expensive measurement equipment and that can be used for inspection in a production line. There is also a need for a such a pantyhose inspection device that can be easily moved from one inspection station to another.
The present invention provides hosiery inspection devices and methods that are advantageous for efficient, production-line inspection of pantyhose garments for quality control purposes.
An embodiment of a pantyhose inspection device of the present invention comprises a substantially flat panel having a top, a bottom, a front, a back, and two sides, the panel being symmetrical about a central vertical axis between the two sides. Two legs extend upwardly from the top of the panel and are spaced apart beginning at a bifurcation point. A transverse bar is positioned between the two legs, and the spaced-apart legs and transverse bar define a triangular crotch area. A center bar extends vertically downward from the bifurcation point along the central vertical axis to the bottom of the panel. The center bar has a plurality of center seam measurement indicators in the vertical direction. The panel includes a rectangular-shaped cut-out on each side of the center bar in the vertical direction. When a pantyhose garment having a gusset and a center seam is placed over the legs, the transverse bar, and the panel, the gusset is viewable about and through the triangular crotch area below the transverse bar for assessing gusset alignment The center seam is viewable for inspection of alignment with the center bar and for center seam stretch of the pantyhose garment in relation to the center bar measurement indicators.
In embodiments, a pantyhose inspection device of the present invention includes a plurality of panty volume indicators spaced apart along pre-determined zones of panty volume expansion. When the pantyhose garment is stretched downwardly over the panel, a panty volume of the pantyhose garment can be assessed in relation to the zones of panty volume expansion.
In a pantyhose inspection device of the present invention, the legs can include spaced-apart toe length indicators defining a predetermined range for acceptable pantyhose toe length, as measured, for example, by toe seam position. When a leg of the pantyhose garment having a toe seam is placed over a leg of the panel, the position of the pantyhose garment toe seam, and the length of the toe portion, can be inspected in relation to the toe length indicators.
Other embodiments include a pantyhose waistband attachment mechanism for releasably attaching a pantyhose waistband and a waistband stretch measurement scale. When a pantyhose waistband is attached to the attachment mechanism and stretched along the waistband stretch scale, a measurement of the amount of waistband stretch of the pantyhose can be quickly determined.
In embodiments of the present invention, the upwardly extending legs taper distally from the bifurcation point and angle towards the central vertical axis of the panel to facilitate ergonomic placement of a pantyhose garment onto the inspection device. Preferably, the front and the back of the inspection device panel are identical so that inspection of a pantyhose garment can be performed while viewing either the front or the back of the device.
A pantyhose inspection device of the present invention can include a base which can be rotatably attached to the panel. The base can comprise a means, such as caster or wheels, for moving the base and the panel. In embodiments, the panel comprises a rigid material, such as aluminum or plastic, and can be covered with a non-stick coating.
Embodiments of the present invention include methods for inspecting a pantyhose garment comprises inspecting alignment of the gusset, inspecting alignment of the center seam, determining a measurement of center seam stretch, inspecting the panty volume, inspecting a position of the toe seam, and determining a measurement of waistband stretch. In this method, each of these steps is performed using a single inspection device in a manufacturing production line.
Features of a hosiery inspection device and method of the present invention may be accomplished singularly, or in combination, in one or more of the embodiments of the present invention. As will be appreciated by those of ordinary skill in the art, the present invention has wide utility in a number of applications as illustrated by the variety of features and advantages discussed below.
A pantyhose inspection device and method of the present invention provides for quick and efficient inspection of multiple manufacturing parameters for pantyhose garments during the manufacturing process and/or after manufacture is complete. For example, a pantyhose inspection device and method of the present invention advantageously provides for quick inspection of gusset alignment and center seam alignment and stretch. Embodiments allow for quick qualitative inspection of panty volume. Other embodiments provide for quick inspection of toe seam position. Other embodiments allow for quick measurement of waistband stretch. Another advantage is that embodiments of the present invention incorporate each of these inspection capabilities into a single inspection device and method.
Another advantage is that embodiments of the present invention provide ergonomically angled and tapered leg portions similar to proper anatomical alignment that facilitate ease of placing and removing a pantyhose garment on such an inspection device. Anatomically similar inspection devices of the present invention beneficially reduce gusset twisting upon application of a pantyhose garment on the device, allowing gusset alignment to be accurately assessed.
Another advantage is that the present invention provides hosiery inspection devices that are identical on each side of the device such that an operator can quickly, and reliably, assess front-to-back and side-to-side gusset alignment without turning the device around.
Still another advantage is that the present invention provides hosiery inspection devices that are simple and easy to use. For example, embodiments of hosiery inspection devices include a mobile and rotatable base to facilitate ease of use and movement between inspection stations.
Still another advantage is that hosiery inspection devices of the present invention are simple and inexpensive to make, and may be made from a variety of materials. Such embodiments avoid the need for large, heavy, and expensive inspection equipment to be used in a manufacturing line. This feature is particularly advantageous in situations and locations where sophisticated testing equipment may not be available or would not fit into a manufacturing line.
Yet another advantage is that the present invention provides for quick inspection of multiple manufacturing parameters in a reliable manner. Use of several conventional single-test inspection devices permit in-line quality control inspections of a limited number of samples in each batch of hosiery due to the time required for applying hosiery garments to and removing them from multiple devices. Hosiery inspection devices and methods of the present invention allow inspection of significantly greater numbers of samples in each batch, effectively providing a more reliable pantyhose manufacturing quality control program.
As will be realized by those of skill in the art, many different embodiments of a hosiery inspection device and method according to the present invention are possible. Additional uses, objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention are set forth in the detailed description that follows and will become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or by practice of the invention.